Hetalia: Limitless World
by ViraLayton
Summary: ViraLayton and TatOneVodkaBottle present: Episodes of Hetalia featuring the nations and others you've never heard of. Full the Hetalia humor you know, but also some more serious tones for your reading pleasure. Episode 0: NATION SIGN UP INSIDE FOR EPISODE 1.


**Hetalia: Limitless World.**

**Authors: **_**ViraLayton **_**and TatOneVodkaBottle**

**Episode 0: Introductions**

0-o-0

Once upon a time, there were two firends who were authors. One night, they devised a plan to bring four characters to life. A slightly absentminded nation who likes to stay home. An imaginary isle of land connecting islands. The bottom of the globe frozen over. And a slightly mad girl who is only half of a nation, half hu-

Vi: No. Just shut the hell up.

Antarctica: Vi...

Chalia: Hey there's people talking about us!

Serbia: Why is this... Never mind.

... Ahem. As I was saying, the two friends made this story, you see. The one, right now that you're reading, and I, ViraLayton, have started it. But we as authors need your help! There's simply too little nations for too large a story! We would like to request the permission to use your self created nation in this._ All you must do, if interested, is fill out this simple form, then PM it to either myself as ViraLayton or him, TatOneVodkaBottle. Simple as that!_ Make sure to include...:

Your Nation's Name, Appearance, Such as hair and eye colour, height, clothing (Uniform and every day) and that of a Nekotalia or Nyotalia version, Personality, Allies, Friends/Family and Enemies, Pets, Location (See note below) and any other need-to-know information.

**And your character MUST 100% be of Nation blood! Acceptable things are: Nation, Real or not, Islands, Cities, Capitals, Children of Nations, territories such as Islands of other nations, ect. NO HUMANS OR OTHERWISE ARE ACCEPTABLE. AND WE'RE NOT DOING MAGICAL SHIT EITHER. (As much as I'd love that, like no nations who can fly, teleport, explode things with their minds. Pretty much no fantasy unless its part of the nation's past. Things such as like Norway, England, Romania, and Egypt are acceptable) A LIMITED NUMBER OF NATIONS WILL BE ACCEPTED.**

On that note, here's an example of what it could look like. You can skip this if you want.

-Name: Virixtansa Luxembourg Luxus (Vee-rick-stahn-sah, Luh-xs-uhs)

-Appeareance: Chocolate brown hair that goes an inch past her shoulder. A chopped off part on the right is blonde and the tips of her hair are blonde due to an electrocution. Wears a red hooded jacket with a white maple leaf on the front. The pocket of the jacket has the flag of Luxembourg stitched into it and the inside of her hood dons the Prussian flag. Her dark jeans are patched up with the flags of other nations, and her knee high boots are completely black. Her left eye is green and her right eye is blue. Her uniform for war, not that she wears it, is in a likeness to Switzerlands, but darker green with bindings at the bottom. 5'3"

~Nekotalia: Brown cat with yellow spots. Terrified easily.

~Nyotalia: A man with longish black brown hair. A spiky part on the right has a thick streak of platinum blonde in it

-Personality: Overall she is happy and cheerful, but she can tend te get upset over random things. She's quite observant of small things, such as what one person was wearing or the occupants of a room. But due her being regenerated from a past self, her mentality is unstable thus making her slightly cuckoo for Cocoa puffs. I do not recomend getting her angry though.

-Allies: England, Prussia, Germany, North and South Italy, Belgium, Netherlands, France, Spain, Japan.

-Friends: Canada, South and North Italy, Prussia, Russia, Ukraine, Japan, England, America.

-Family: *Prussia, Germany, France, possibly Belguim and Netherlands* England

-Enemies: Belarus, Cuba.

-Pets: None.

-Location: She in no longer a full nation so there is no location to be mentioned.

-NTK Information: Vi is her nickname because of her strange name. Due to an observant nature of hers, she always knows where Canada is. She was, in the past, the nation of Luxembourg, but on a day during World War II, she drowned in the Thames and lost her nation status *As well as her blood related family.* England, who felt bad for her family for hell knows what reason, had another woman have Vi as a child. She, no longer a complete nation, lost the status of Nation and was reduced to Unstable Half-Nation, as well as having a strange English/German/French accent. She always calls North Italy Veneziano

(Note: Yours does not have to be as complicated as this, Vi is just a very complicated person. Also if your nation does not exist, you will have to tell us where it is located, size, ect.)

Vi: There! Well that took longer than needed, filling out a form about myself when I already knew everything!

Arctic: Glad it wasn't me then.

Vi: Says the albino man who looks slightly like Canada.

Serbia: If you two are gonna argue can if please not be in front of all these people?

Chalia: Serbia, do you really think those people care? Not unless its funny!

Arctic: Quit breaking the fourth wall!

Vi: That's my job!

Serbia: I'm gonna go home...

Well, alrighty then. As you see, the story will be set up two ways, dependant on the situation. It will either be in mine and my friends role play style, or in story style such as this. Now, to finish Episode 0, I'll leave you with a generic conversation of Vi, Antarctic, Chalia, and Serbia. Goodbye!

**~ViraLayton**/TatOneVodkaBottle

0-o-0

Serbia: So I heard there was a new nation?

Vi: *Looks up from computer* According to the interwebs, there's quite a few actually.

Chalia: Like myself? Because that would be nice.  
Arctic: I desperatly hope that they're not like Vi...

Vi: Take that back! *Jumps up*

Arctic: *Laughs and keeps reading his book about Penguins*

Serbia: *Pats Vi's back* I'm sorry.

Vi: So mean...

Chalia: Hey look! Here's an article listing the new nations! *Serbia, Vi, and Arctic proceed to gather around him*

Serbia: Lets see, there's...


End file.
